Harley Quinn's Revenge
by GerryBsGrrl
Summary: *Sequel to Vanished* Harley is on a mission to take out the Bat who killed her Mister J.
1. Chapter 1

**Harley Quinn's 'Revenge'**

**Chapter 1**

**(A/N: THIS is the sequel to Vanished. If you have not read it you might want to. Just a heads up!)**

Harley opened her eyes. She forced herself out of bed. It was another day. Another long 24 hours without him. It had been a month now. All she ever did was lay around and cry. Ivy was concerned but Harley continued to push her away.

"Harley I made some pancakes. Would you care for some?" Ivy said through the closed door. Harley opened the door. Her hair a mess. She was wearing one of his tees. "Oh my God, you stink. Are you ready to come out of hiding yet?"

Harley nodded. "I'll take a shower but I'm not hungry. Thank you." She heard her stomach growl and began to feel nauseous. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and began to cry again. Her hair a tangled mess with dark roots on top of the blonde. She turned on the water and ran a warm bath. She stripped her shirt and stepped inside feeling her muscles relax. She closed her eyes. She wanted to carry on with life but didn't know how to function. Mister J had been teaching her and showing her everything and now she felt lost. Things could never be the same again as she was now a wanted criminal. She no longer was Doctor Harleen Quinzel, but rather Harley Quinn. Tears began to escape. She wrapped the towel around her and brushed her hair. "At least I smell better." She tried to smile but nothing worked. She felt a sharp pain in her lower stomach. "What the fuck..." She held her stomach then fell back. She began to sweat. "Ivy!" She screamed as she slid down the wall to her knees.

Ivy heard her scream and immediately rushed to the bathroom. She opened the door. "Harley are you alright? What's wrong?" She knelt beside her.

"Something is terribly wrong. There's a sharp pain in my stomach and it hurts like hell."

Ivy felt of her forehead."You're burning up sweetie. Are you feeling sick?"

"No. Worse!" She screamed in pain. "It hurts..." She turned around and began puking blood. "Red, I think I'm dying..." She passed out.

"Harley! Harley! Harley..." Ivy was concerned. She was losing her only friend. What was happening? She picked her up and laid her on the couch covering her with a blanket. A month prior Batman had came up with an antidote to the vampire beast curse Joker had started. He injected Harley with it before she escaped Arkham making her human again. Ivy wondered if this was a late side effect. She made her some special tea and helped get it down her throat. "Drink this Harley it will help." She helped her sit up. Harley began to cough up more blood.

"What's happening to me?" She was weak.

"I'm not sure but I'll help you find out. Just rest."

"I'm cold." She shivered and began to shake.

Ivy picked up the phone to call someone who might be able to help.

**An Hour later...**

A knock at the door. Ivy rushed to open it. "Thank God Johnny. I think Harley is dying..."

He rushed over to her side and observed her. She was pale and very cold. "What happened?"

"Nothing she just started vomiting blood and then coughing it up and eventually passed out."

He checked her blood pressure and temperature everything was low. He listened to her heartbeat and it was very faint and slow. "I think something is affecting the antidote Batman injected her with. Some sort of toxin..."

Ivy looked at him. "Do you think it's failing and she is going to change again?"

"No it's not possible. That antidote is most powerful and highly effective." He pressed on her stomach and felt something. "Oh shit!" He grabbed his stethoscope and listened.

"Crane what is it?"

"Two heartbeats, one slightly stronger and faster than her own."

"That's impossible... Right?" She asked.

"No, anything is possible especially with the Joker and that beast involved."

"But he's dead now."

"Are you certain?"

"Wait what the hell do you mean am I certain? I watched Batman kill him!"

"Correction Miss Isley, you observed the Batman injecting the antidote into him. The Joker is indeed alive and locked beneath Arkham in a top secret cell that no one knows about. They want it to remain silent and that everyone thinks him to be dead. As for the beast his whereabouts are unknown."

"Oh shit... We're doomed. The spawn of Satan is growing inside my friend and God only knows what's about to happen with this but we both know it won't end well."

"Just keep her relaxed and calm. If she loses her temper or gets upset I can't promise we will be able to stop her from doing serious damage. Keep this between us... Oh and Ivy, it's going to grow fast."

Ivy nodded and showed him out then went to pour herself a drink. "Well fuck me."

...

Harley opened her eyes. She was wearing red sweats and felt warmer. "Red? When did I fall asleep on the couch?"

"Last night while drinking. I let you stay there because you were too drunk to function."

"Oh... Can I have some water?"

"Sure." She handed her a bottle of water.

Harley drank the entire bottle and sat up. She went to the bathroom and stared in the mirror at her reflection. She lifted her shirt and observed a small but obvious bulge in her lower abdomen. She rested her hand on it. "Red! What's going on? What the fuck is this? This isn't from drinking!"

Ivy knew she had to tell her. "Harley you're pregnant. That's all we know."

"No shit, wait we? Who's we?"

"Jonathan Crane came to help examine you after you passed out."

"I think I'm going to be sick..." She held her head. "How did this happen?"

"I think you know how a baby is conceived but with the how you were a beast issue we don't know what it will look or even be like."

"A baby Mister J." She smiled. "Oh Red this is great... I will teach him or her and together we can get revenge for their father and kill Batman." She skipped into the kitchen for a snack.

"Yeah if you say so..." Ivy looked at the floor. "We're doomed."

…

**Thoughts? Hope you all enjoyed! **


	2. Chapter 2

Harley Quinn's Revenge

2

Another month had passed and Harley grew even more anxious to meet her bundle of joy. She sat in the rocking chair rubbing her baby bump and singing a lullaby. Ivy had been keeping her distance and making sure to only bother her when it came to meals. She was a ticking time bomb and one little thing could easily make Harley explode. Her raging hormones didn't help.

"Oh Red I'm still having trouble believing this is real. I wish he was here. He woulda made a great daddy."

"I know, you say this every time we speak." She sat some bags on the counter, a little frustrated but brushed it off and pulled a gift box out handing it to Harley. "I hope you don't mind I got you something."

Harley opened the box and found a small pink and green blanket along with a little purple and green onesie. "It's beautiful! Thank you... I know the baby will look great in it." She held the onesie to her belly and smiled. She felt a small flutter and stepped back. "Oh my God!"

Ivy rushed to her. "What's wrong?"

Harley squealed. "It kicked!" She giggled and went back to rocking.

"Don't scare me like that okay?" Ivy went back to unloading the groceries.

...

Time was fading fast and Harley was only 3 months along but her time was double due to the unborn child's powers. She walked into the kitchen. "Hey Red do we got any ice cream?"

"Yes we do in the freezer doll. I even bought the rainbow sprinkles, cherries, whipped cream, and chocolate syrup you like."

"Thanks. You're the best! Joker Junior will thank you."

Ivy watched Harley fill her bowl up with the sugary mess and nearly gagged. She didn't understand how she could eat so much sugar. "Does that not bother your stomach? I mean good god that's a ton of sugar Harley."

"Nah I'm eating for two now so it's okay." She had a whip cream mustache and licked it off and burped loud.

"Excuse you..."

Harley stood up and walked to the couch and flipped on the tv. She reached for the bowl of popcorn she had leftover from earlier and began to eat handfuls of it followed by chugging a full glass of orange juice. Ivy had to look away as the thought of all she had mixed made her feel sick. She hoped she never got pregnant because seeing Harley in the condition was enough to make her say no.

"Everything okay Red?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

Harley felt the baby move. "It's moving. Want to feel?"

She smiled and sat next to her on the couch. Harley grabbed Ivy's hand and placed it on her swollen belly. The baby began to kick. "Wow it sure has a set of legs."

"They are just like their father already." They both smiled.

"What does it feel like from your side? I mean is it weird having something move inside of you?"

"At first yes but now I have gotten used to it and it's the best feeling ever."

"Are you scared?"

"Mister J taught me to never be afraid no matter what, but he never mentioned the part about being afraid of giving birth. I guess cause we didn't think it was even possible."

"I'm here for you Harley. I want to help you with the baby too. I don't want you to run off after you have it. I'll keep you both safe and you will never have to worry. I promise."

"Awe that's sweet Red. But I haven't really made plans for after the baby gets here so I think we are quite comfty for now."

Ivy sighed in relief. "Can I get you anything now?"

"Not right now but can we have pizza for dinner? It sounds delicious."

"Of course we can."

"Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome Harls."

...

Joker sat inside and isolated cell in a secret area of Arkham that no one knew about. It had been added since his last escape nearly a year ago. He rocked back and forth on the bed staring at the floor. Everything felt different. He had lost Harley. He had lost all powers and he could barely remember how to function. Batman had him in a position he could never escape again. He found it a bit frustrating. The walls were white, freshly painted and the smell was making him feel light headed.

"Hello? Doc! Anyone! Can I get some food down here?" He stood up and danced around in the cell trying to get anyone's attention. Hoping whoever was watching the security camera on his room would see him cry for attention. He heard a click and seen Batman standing there with a tray of food. "Oh goody Bats is serving me now." He giggled.

"I think not." He slid his tray to him.

"What? No utensils? How am I supposed to eat this mess and I'm not a rabbit where is the meat?"

"We all know what you can do with them. Therefore you will eat with your hands..." He stood there observing him eat then decided to ask questions. "Now Joker I need you to tell me where I can find this beast that you got involved with."

"Why should I tell you?"

"I'm not here to play games Joker. This is important."

"I don't know where to find it. All I remember is Penguin and then it all went blank?"

"Would Cobblepot know where to find it?"

"How should I know Bats...I've been locked away safely here for what, 6 months now?"

Batman tossed him the plate of Red Velvet cake for his desert and then walked away.

"Oh red velvet my favorite. How did you guess bats?"

"I didn't, it was on the menu." He made sure the locks were secure and headed back upstairs to speak with Gordon.

"Oh well good ol'Arky staff knows me well." He licked his lips.

...

"Any word from him today?"

"Cobblepot. He said he would know where to find the beast."

"And did he happen to mention Miss Quinn?"

"No. I didn't ask about her. I'll discus that another time. Just keep a close watch on him. No one gets in or out of the isolated chamber. It's too dangerous."

Gordon turned to ask another question but he had vanished. "I really hate when he does that..."

**There is chapter 2. Hope you are all still following this. I am currently on chapter 8 and it just keeps getting better and better! Cant wait to share! **


	3. Chapter 3

Harley Quinn's Revenge

3

Harley opened her eyes and began gasping for air. "Red!" She managed to get out as she stood up and fell over holding her stomach. The cramps were intense and getting stronger every minute.

Ivy heard a thump and rushed to Harley's room only to find her on the floor gasping for air. "Harley! What's wrong? Is it the baby?" She knelt beside her.

Harley nodded and tried to breathe but it was becoming difficult. "I...can't breathe. Something is taking my breath."

Ivy helped her to her feet and helped her sit on the bed. Harley screamed. "Stay with me sweetie. This baby needs you."

Harley began to cry. She used pillows to prop herself up. "It's coming... Very early but the baby is coming tonight. I'm scared!"

Ivy took her hand and squeezed it. "It's going to be alright." She rushed to get towels and picked up the phone to call Crane. "Talk to me... What the fuck do I do? This baby is coming now!"

"First thing breathe. Keep her relaxed and I'll be there as soon as I can. 20 minutes tops." He hung up and got himself ready.

Ivy rushed back to Harley and stood by her side. She brushed her hair out of her face and placed a cool rag on her forehead to help her relax.

"I'm scared Red! I don't want to die and this hurts! OWE GOD!" She screamed again.

Ivy wished she knew what to do to take the pain away but she couldn't. It was natural the pain that came with childbirth.

Suddenly Jonathan rushed in the room. Harley screamed at him. "What the hell do you want! Go to hell and get away from me!"

He looked at Ivy. "That is the pain talking. Harley I'm here to help you deliver this baby. Nothing else. I'm a doctor just like you and I'm going to help. I need you to stay calm."

"I can't!" She screamed. Tears pouring down her cheeks. "I'm never having sex again!" She felt a sharp pain and began to cry louder. "Give me my bat I need to hit something... Oh Fuck I need to push its time..."

Ivy stepped out of the room to catch her breath. It was killing her seeing her friend in this much pain. She heard Harley let out a very loud scream and then heard a baby crying. She rushed back inside.

"It's a girl!" He announced to them and handed her to Ivy to clean up while he tended to Harley who was passed out from exhaustion.

Ivy cleaned the baby up and wrapped the bundle up in a blanket. She had blonde curls and a big smile making it obvious she was his child. "You are too cute." She rocked her.

Jonathan looked at her. "She will be just fine. Let her rest. That kid will be strong." He suddenly found himself with a vine wrapped around his neck strangling him. "What the..."

"Not a word about this child. I want them to be safe and if anyone in Gotham knew about her they would be out to kill, and especially Batman. If you tell anyone I will kill you!" She threatened him and when he swore to never speak a word she let him go and he left. She continued rocking the baby until she began to cry and Harley opened her eyes. She walked over to her. "Here your mommy is awake now."

Harley carefully sat up and took the baby. She touched her curls. "Hi there pudding. I'm your mommy. Nice to finally meet you." She helped the child nuzzle up to her breast and began to feed her. "You look just like your father..." She felt tears fall down her cheek. "Oh Red she is beautiful. I can't believe I'm a mother."

"She looks like you both. You did great Harley and you are strong."

"I don't feel so strong."

"Give it time, you will heal and regain your strength. Do you need anything?"

"Maybe some water." She burped the baby. "What can we call you baby girl? You need a name and something that will have a nice ring to it when we avenge your fathers death and destroy the Bat who killed him... How about Ace? Ace Quinn." The baby cooed and began to kick her feet. "You like that?" They smiled together. "I promise to protect you and love you forever my sweet Ace." She hummed a lullaby to her as she rocked her to sleep.

Ivy handed her a glass of water. "I think Ace is a perfect name Harley."

Ace began to cry and scream. Harley tried all she could to calm her down but she refused to relax. "Ace baby what's wrong?" She rocked her then Ace began projectile vomiting the breast milk she had drank. Harley looked at Ivy. "What should I do?" Ace began to scream again. "She is refusing my milk." She rubbed Ace belly and then tried to get her to latch on again but she pulled away. Harley felt something sharp and noticed ace had two tiny fangs. "Oh my god..."

"What is it?"

Harley pointed to Ace mouth. "She has baby fangs. She's got the blood of the beast within her. I know what I have to do..." She reached in her nightstand and pulled out a knife.

"Harley are you sure about this? I'm worried about you."

"I'll be fine, she has to eat." She sliced above her left breast and when blood began to flow she placed Ace head to where she could drink. She didn't reject and began to drink until she fell fast asleep. Harley stood up and laid her in the bassinet. A new strength took over and she felt incredible.

"How are you even walking? You just gave birth less than an hour ago."

"I dunno I feel fine."

Ivy began to think. "Harley you're changing again."

"I don't see it as a bad thing. I need to be the best I can for little Ace."

"So being a beast again will do that? Harley I'm not so certain this is a good idea. I'm going to have to restrain you." She snapped her fingers and vines began to wrap themselves around Harley and hold her in place.

"Red! Let me go! I'm not going to hurt anyone I promise!"

"It's not others I worry about its yourself."

She struggled against the restraints trying her best to break free. "Do whatever you want to me but don't harm Ace. She's innocent!"

"Harley she's a monster. She could kill us all!"

"How dare you call her that!" She spat in her face. "Please let me go and I swear I'll take her far from here."

"I'll let you go but I'm afraid I won't be letting you go far."

"What do you mean? So you're just going to hold us captive here..."

"Listen to me... You and Ace are special and if anyone in Gotham knew she existed there would be a ransom for you both and it won't be pretty. Please. Don't leave. If you calm down you can go outside for a walk but Ace needs to stay here."

Harley began to think. What harm could it do? Ivy wouldn't hurt her. "You promise you will take care of her while I'm out?"

"Of course I will. Just leave me a bottle of... Uh whatever for her."

Harley went back to the room and carefully sliced the cut again and began to make a bottle of blood. She handed it to Ivy. "Make sure it's warm because that's how we like it. I promise I'll come right back." She hugged her.

"Okay. See you soon doll. Be careful and don't kill anyone!" Ivy watched Harley walk out the door and sat in the chair next to the bassinet. Ace slept so peacefully.


	4. Chapter 4

Harley Quinn's Revenge

4

**6 months later...**

Batman picked one of the guards up. "What do you mean 'he got away'?"

The guard feared for his life. "I'm sorry. I...I shoulda been more careful. He attacked me with his dinner tray and knocked me out."

Batman was frustrated as once again the Joker had managed to escape. "This doesn't get out!"

...

The Joker walked down an alley in the far side of town. He had killed a guy for his hooded sweatshirt to keep his face hidden. He just wanted to be alone. He reached in the pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one. He knelt behind a dumpster and began to smoke it. "God that feels nice." He blew smoke rings and smiled. Thoughts of how he would start over with new henchmen and build his way back up crossing his mind. A part of him wondered why Harley had allowed herself to get shot and killed. Bats had told him she didn't survive the operation to remove the bullets. "Oh Harls I thought you were stronger than this." He was never one for feeling upset over a woman but he had invested so much time in his Harley and making her his evil queen. He wiped the tear from his cheek and tossed the cigarette into a puddle. He stood up and began to walk towards the docks. He spotted someone standing by the water alone. This could be fun... He thought to himself. He decided to entertain himself and crept behind the person and stabbed them before shoving them into the icy water. He turned and walked away from the water.

...

Harley made her way back into Ivys place. Ivy observed she was soaking wet. "What the hell happened to you?"

Harley chuckled. "I decided to go for a swim." She changed into sweats then walked over to Ace who was asleep on her purple blanket until she sensed her mothers presence. "Hello my sweet girl." Ace crawled over to her mother.

"You're strange Harley..."

"Actually I was sitting on the edge of the dock like usual when I was shoved into the water. I didn't see anyone or sense them coming. Kinda funny Ya know? It came out of nowhere." Harley sat on the floor with Ace and hugged her. "Next time I go out I'm going to watch my back. I would like to choke the person or thing who did this to me."

Ivy shook her head. "You hungry? I already fed squirt some noodles and you gave her the pigs blood before you left so she should be good for the night."

"I'm starved. How about pizza?"

"You always want pizza. You are going to turn into a pizza eventually." She joked.

"I can't help it Red it's what I love." They both smiled.

...

Oswald Cobblepot sat inside his Ice berg Lounge having a smoke when he was taken down from behind. "What the hell?"

"Shut it Cobblepot." Batman held him. "Now where is he?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"The monster... Where can I find it?" Batman said in his dark voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Batman put his hand on his throat and squeezed. "I'll ask one last time... Where is the beast?" He tossed him across the room.

Cobblepot laughed. "Oh Bats, I'm afraid you're mistaken. Who told you I was associated with this 'beast' you speak of?"

"Who do you think?"

"Joker? He's always putting the blame on others."

"Go figure. I'll be watching you and don't think twice about warning it. I will find and destroy this monster." He punched him in the face before jumping out the window.

"Stupid nosy bat...always getting in my business." He spat a mouthful of blood then went to the wall and opened a secret door and stepped inside. A dark figure approached him.

"Mister Cobblepot... What business did that creature have in wanting myself?"

"Well after he, the batman, cured Harley and killed the Joker he has not stopped searching for the so called beast behind the transformation."

"Cured? Is that so?"

"Well Miss Quinn busted out of Arkham not even a week after being 'cured' and no one has heard from her since."

"Indeed. I must say there is no cure for what's within my blood. You should know."

"What are you suggesting?"

"Miss Quinn can't have gone far. We must find her and bring her back. I'm giving you that assignment and should you fail I'll have your head. Understand?"

"Of course." He left the room and went back to running his business.

...

Jonathan Crane entered the lounge and sat down to have a drink.

"What brings you here Johnny? How's the scaring business?"

He rolled his eyes. "For the last time it's not a business, it's a career. Fear. It's what I live for." He took a shot.

"If you say so. Anything interesting happen lately?"

"Not exactly. I ran into Pamela last week. She was shopping."

Cobblepot looked up from wiping his bar. "Oh...she hasn't made an appearance in quite some time. What was she shopping for?"

"Clothes. Very small outfits."

"Really now? Would this perhaps be for a little one?"

"What makes you think that?"

"I don't think she wears such small clothing."

"Yeah but the baby might...uh fuck. I gotta get going." He stood up and started to rush to the door when a large beast of a man stood in his way.

"I laugh at fear. You should be afraid of me." The beast grabbed Cranes throat and put him in a chair. "Where did she go?"

"I... I don't know."

"You lie! How dare you insult me." He began crushing his windpipe. "Speak now or you die."

Johnny coughed. "Alright I'll talk." He choked out then when he was let go he looked at the beast and Cobblepot. "Pamela, uh Poison Ivy, she has been taking care of Harley."

The beast looked at him. "Where is she now?"

"Pam or the baby? I mean Harley."

"Miss Quinn. She needs to come be with us, and what of this 'baby' you speak of?" Cobblepot asked.

Crane spat. "Joker got Harley pregnant and they have a child."

The beast grinned. "Is it human?"

"I...I don't know."

"The prophecy is true. The child will rule this earth. We must find it."

"I don't know where they are now. Ivy moves them often to be safe. Last I knew of was out by the docks."

"Good boy. If you are telling the truth I may reward you for your help and give you immortality with us."

**I have successfully finished writing this part of the story. I will be uploading a chapter each day until completed. Hope you all are enjoying! I just started my senior year of college so things may get tight for writing. I have 2 labs (organic chem and experimental psych) so yeah going to be a rough few months but I will post as much as I can. I have started a new story and it is in progress. Let me know what you think! PS-this story you are going to love within the next chapter or 2! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Harley Quinn's Revenge

5

Harley laid Ace in her crib and kissed her cheek. "I love you sweetie. Mommy is going to get more food for us. Rest now and I will be here when you wake." She walked over to Ivy. "I'll be back shortly I promise."

"Alright but don't be gone too long." She flipped on the tv and began to watch the news.

...

Harley placed the jars of blood in her bag. Sure it was animal blood but she couldn't risk them killing and feasting on humans and being exposed with the possibility of the bat finding them. He would take Ace away. She would never allow that. She slipped the backpack over her shoulders and pulled the hood up to hide her face. She walked through the alley and headed back towards their hideout near the docks. She bumped into someone and soon found herself shoved into the hard brick wall.

"Watch where you are going!"

Harley opened her eyes. That voice it sounded so familiar? "I...I'm sorry." She spoke and started to walk away but her arm was grabbed. The man's face was hidden beneath a ski mask.

"Now wait just a minute. You sound just like someone I used to know..."

Harley hid her face in fear of being discovered. She spoke in a deep voice. "I can assure you we have never met." She pushed him away but he yanked off her hood.

"H..Harley?" The man looked at her.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" She had light brown hair and had toned up a bit. But her sweatshirt hid it. She heard the man take a deep breath and then he removed his mask and she was in shock. "It's you! B...but how? I saw him kill you!"

Joker gave her a weak smile. "No he didn't kill me but I was told you got shot and died."

She laughed as happy tears rolled down her cheeks. "Not exactly... Oh God Mister J! Is this a dream?"

He pulled her hand to his cheek. "No. I'm real Harley."

She looked into his eyes and pressed her lips to his. He returned the kiss and their passion fueled a fire between them. He pushed her back against the wall and she dropped her backpack. "I've missed you."

"Shh... Don't speak just kiss me Harley." He ran his hands through her thick hair and pulled her face closer to his as he pressed his lips to hers once more.

She closed her eyes and felt his hand begin to make its way under her shirt and teasing her nipple. "No please..." She pushed him away as she felt his erection grow through his pants and press against her leg. "We can't... I... I... I have to go."

"Harley wait!" He watched her grab her bag and she began to run. He watched her closely to see which direction she went. He ran his hand through his hair. "This is a really fucked up night to be rejected by an ex you thought was dead who also thought I was dead? Hmm."

...

Haley ran all the way back to her and Ivys hideout. She slammed the door and fell to her knees crying. Ivy heard the door slam and rushed to see what was wrong.

"Harley what happened? Are you alright?"

She shook her head. "NO!"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Did you know?" She was frustrated and felt her friend had been keeping his being alive a secret.

"Know what? Harley what are you talking about?"

"Oh cut the crap. Why didn't you tell me J was alive? Do you think that low of us that you had to keep it from me? I loved him Red! I still do."

"Harley...I didn't know. I swear."

"You lie!" She grabbed her bag and ran to her room to check on Ace slamming the door behind her. She made her a bottle and held her. "Your father is alive and that means we don't have to kill the bat just shake him up a bit when you're older." She wiped a tear from her own eye. Ace smiled at her and cooed.

Ivy knocked on the door. "Can we talk? Please."

"I don't want to talk I have nothing to say to you."

"After everything I've done for you and Ace you are just going to blow it off because you seen him? Harley I'm sorry. Jonathan told me when you were pregnant that he might be alive in a secret cell but at the time even I didn't believe it to be true. Please don't be pissed at me." She leaned against the wall keeping her distance.

Harley looked at Ivy. "Red I wish you had told me."

"Are you mad?"

"Yes I'm furious but I can't stay mad at you forever. You are all Ace and I have had for the last several months."

"What are you going to do about J?"

"I don't know. I doubt I'll even be able to find him again."

...

Joker had carefully followed Harley to a small building near the docks. He listened through the thin walls and could hear two females talking and the sound of a small child crying. "Sounds like plant lady and Harley have shacked up and are taking care of someone's kid. Interesting. No wonder Harley freaked on me she's gone the other way. I kinda like that. Just wish it was with some other woman..." He grinned. "Guess I'll just have to make a surprise visit sooner than they think." He took one last look and began walking back towards his place.

...

3:30am...

Harley had just gotten Ace tucked in bed safely. She walked through the hall and began talking to Ivy. "I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. I had no idea..." She stepped closer to the light in the living room. "Red? Are you mad?" She seen she wasn't on the couch and heard a muffled scream. She turned to see a man holding Ivy and another with a can in his hand. She panicked and turned to run to get Ace but was grabbed from behind by two men. She seen them spray something in the air and Ivy passed out. She was about to cry for help when a cloth was placed over her mouth and nose and all went black.


	6. Chapter 6

Harley Quinn's Revenge

6

The next morning Joker found himself standing outside of the building he seen Harley walk into. He wanted to talk to her and see if she would come back to him. He heard the very same sound of a child crying. He opened the door and stepped inside. "Hello?" He called out but there was no answer. "Hmm maybe they are still asleep?" He walked into the kitchen area and smelled a strong scent of "weed killer? What the hell?" He turned and seen Ivy laying on the floor passed out. "Oh shit..." He followed the crying sounds and opened a door to a room he immediately knew was Harley's. The crying stopped and he turned to see a small child sitting up in a crib. She had brown eyes and blonde curly hair. "Hi there little girl." He seen she was pointing to a jar and a bottle of a dark red substance. He picked it up and smelled it. "Blood? What is going on here..." He handed it to the child and she began to drink it. "What are you? Wait here I'll be back." He rushed to the passed out Ivy and kicked at her. "Plant lady! Wake up!" He shook her until she came to.

"My head!" She slowly sat up. "J? What... How did you get in here? What happened?"

"I find myself asking you the same question woman. Where is Harley? And what the hell is that... 'Thing' in the baby bed over there?"

Ivy rubbed her head and coughed. "Wait Harley is not here... But Ace is? Shit they found us."

"Who found you? Will you please enlighten me as to where Harley is and why you two have a monster child in there?"

"I don't think you're ready for this Joker but, that child is yours. When you and Harley were vampire beasts you somehow got her pregnant."

Joker busted up laughing. "Haha you almost had me fooled there woman. Good one."

Ivy finally had enough strength and stood to her feet. "I'm afraid this isn't a Joke J. I'm serious."

"Seriously? Why so serious?" He finally stopped laughing. "Oh you mean you're not pulling my leg?" She shook her head. "Talk now."

"I don't know any more than you do." She walked into the room and picked Ace up. "Hi sweetie are you okay?" She looked at J. "Look I think that monster you got involved with has found out about Ace and I'm surprised they only took Harley."

Joker looked at the little girl Ivy held in her arms. There was something about her that he couldn't help but notice. Her curly hair was like his own, and her eyes. She was truly his child. When she reached for him he took her. "So she isn't entirely human then...this is genius!" He patted her back and looked into her eyes. He reached to touch her cheek and she bit his hand. "Owe! You little beast!" He put her down and held his hand shaking it. She brought blood with her tiny fangs.

Ivy rolled her eyes.

...

Two men carefully brought Harley into the private area of the lounge. She had a bag over her head and her hands and feet were tied. "Where do you want her boss?" One man said to Cobblepot.

"Put her over there and tie her to that post. I will make sure he knows she's been found and you two get your prize. Thank you gentlemen that will be all for now."

They did as told and then left the room. Cobblepot stared at her. She looked so fragile as if one touch would break her but he knew better, she was strong. He pulled out a syringe and was about to poke her for some samples of blood when he was interrupted.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The beast looked him in the eyes.

"Oh but what harm would it do? I just want to run some tests on her blood."

"NO!" He screamed. "This woman is off limits to you and anyone else. She is part of my plan and will soon become my queen along with the ch...and where exactly is the child?"

"You didn't say bring them both just that you wanted Miss Quinn."

The beast growled. "I told you I needed them both you bird! Now send out your men at once to find that child. It is important that I have it."

Cobblepot nodded and went to fetch his men. "Oh gentleman..." He shut the door behind him leaving them alone.

The beast took the sack off Harley's head and took a good look at her. He caressed her cheek and then ran his fingers through her soft hair. He could smell the warm vanilla and sensed her power was strong. "Rest my love for tomorrow is a new beginning for us all. Evil shall begin to rise above Gotham and we will take this city as our own. You will be my queen and the child will be the key to our kind being unstoppable." He pressed his icy lips to her forehead. "I may be a monster on the outside but inside I am like you. You will see deeper and become mine." He untied her restraints so she could rest and laid her on his bed. "Sleep well." He closed the door.

...

Harley smiled in her sleep. "Oh mister J you shouldn't have..." She was dreaming of him. The beast observed her and decided to intervene. He hated the Joker and he wasn't about to let him have her back. He ruined the original plan long ago but not this time. She was his now. "Rise and shine Miss Quinn."

Harley opened her eyes and sat up. "What's going on? Where am I?" She seen a man who was tall and built with large muscles, and a few marks on his face. "Who are you? What do you want with me!" She screamed. He grabbed her wrists. "Let me go!" She struggled against him. She was strong but he was stronger.

"I am your master and you will call me just that."

"What? Master? I am not a dog!" Harley was confused. "Who are you?"

"I created you Harley."

She tried to pull away. "No! No! You didn't! I was... It wasn't you it was J."

The beast laughed. "You have much to learn in so little time."

"Where is she?"

"Oh you mean the little one? I can assure you she is in good hands." She began to struggle against him. "Calm down I'm not going to harm you."

Harley looked at him. "So you are the one who started this mess?"

He nodded. "I wouldn't exactly consider it a mess little one. I thought you enjoyed having strength and feeling free."

"I do but you ain't Mister J." She spat in his face.

"You will enjoy being by my side dear and together we will take over Gotham and eventually the world."

"Your side? I'm not doing anything with you. You can't have me I belong to Mister J." She pushed at his chest but was taken back by how tight he was. Joker had muscle but this guy was more than she had ever seen.

"You like what you see? I hope so because as much as you deny it Harley you feel something for me. We have a connection and bond together."

Harley felt herself becoming hypnotized to his voice. She couldn't fight it as something was pulling her in. "No. No. We don't!"

He looked at her and pulled her face to look him in his eyes. "Look me in the eyes and say that. I know you will be with me soon enough. One kiss is all it will take."

"K..k..kiss?" He nodded and before she knew it she was leaning forward as their lips met. She closed her eyes and all thoughts of J and the life she knew before vanished.


	7. Chapter 7

Harley Quinn's Revenge

7

Harley opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a bed that was comfortable. Things were blurry in her mind and as she stood up she realized she was naked. She quickly pulled the sheet around her and sat back down on the bed. She seen blood stains on the mattress and it made her stomach growl. A man entered the room and she stared at him.

"Something wrong love?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No. I just feel funny. What happened last night?"

He grinned. "I thought you had a lot to drink sweetheart but didn't realize it was that much..." He sat beside her and lifted her palm to his lips and kissed it. "So beautiful."

She began to relax but couldn't remember anything. She noticed the ring on her left hand. "Are we married?"

"You silly girl of course we are. We also have a child but she stayed with some of our friends so we could have the night alone."

"Oh okay." She relaxed as he pressed his lips to hers and pushed her back onto the bed. Everything felt right but also felt wrong as if something was missing.

"Oh god you're beautiful Harley." He grinned and slipped his pants off tossing them to the side. He positioned himself and entered her body. She moaned as he thrusted into her. He was a rather large man and she felt sore. He pressed his lips to hers and kept her close and their passion heated. He was close as was she. He wanted her to have more of him so she never remembered her previous life. He slit his wrist and put it to her lips. "Drink My love feel the power we have."

She obeyed and soon all thoughts of it being wrong disappeared as she felt her body climax and he soon followed. He was about to bite her shoulder when he seen the tiny 'J' carved into her skin. He hissed and instead pulled her close. She was his now and only his. He was never going to let her go.

...

Ace was screaming. "What is wrong with her? Why won't she stop crying?"

"She misses Harley."

He rocked her and tried to comfort her but she refused to settle down. She grabbed his arm and began to suck on it until she bit down on his wrist. She stopped crying as she began to drink her father's blood.

"J what did you do?"

"I didn't she did. She wanted my blood." He relaxed as he could feel their bond growing as she drank. Never did he imagine having a child especially one as powerful as she is. When she let go he smiled. "I feel... I'm back!" He stood up and Ace cooed. "Dah dee" he held her close. "Yes pops will protect you forever."

Ivy looked at him. "Do you believe me now J?"

"I do. We need to get a plan to get her back and I am not letting anyone or thing touch this child of mine. I know it's her he wants but he will have to go through me before he ever gets to her. You wanted to help before but now I'm asking for help."

"I'll do anything to save Harley from that beast."

"Bats told me he was going to find the monster himself but I see how well that went."

...

The beast threw on his clothes and entered the lounge to find Oswald. "Cobblepot where are you? Why have your men not brought me the child yet?"

"Because it would appear they have once again moved to a different hiding spot in order to protect the child. My men have yet to find her but they will."

"If they don't find it by tonight I'll do it myself and it won't be pretty for any of you."

"Fine." Cobblepot walked outside and looked around. It was quiet tonight, a bit too quiet. Suddenly a large black figure took him down.

"What are you hiding and what do you know? Tell me now Oswald or I'm taking you into custody. Where is the Joker?"

"I haven't heard from the Joker in over a year. I swear!"

Batman looked at him. "I'm not buying it. Now tell me again, what do you know?"

"Nothing! I..." He was choking him. "Alright I'll talk. The beast has Quinn and he's searching for the child."

"Child? What child?"

"The Joker got Harley pregnant while they were whatever and now the beast has returned to get what he wanted."

Batman seemed surprised. "That's impossible!"

Cobblepot laughed. "Anything is possible with the Joker. You of all people should know that."

"Do you know where I can find this beast? I need to know. "

"He moves around a lot. I've only seen him once. But if you can find the Joker and the child that's where he is headed next." He knew he would be killed for telling Batman this semi-true information but it was a risk he had to take. The beast had gone far enough and pushed him to max.

"Where was Quinn last seen?"

"The docks somewhere over in that area. That's all I know."

"I see. Thank you." He disappeared as soon as he got what he needed.


	8. Chapter 8

Harley Quinn's Revenge

8

Joker helped pack a bag for Ace and was planning on taking her to somewhere safe. "J where are you going to take her? Please don't run with her. I have helped raise her and want to continue."

He laughed. "Oh Ivy I'm not taking her away I'm going to make sure she is in a safe spot where they can't find her and you will stay with her."

She gave him a confused look. "Excuse me? Where do you propose we go?"

They turned to the sound of glass breaking. Joker clung to Ace and was going to protect her with his life. Ivy braced for the worse and when they seen Batman she took a deep breath.

"Well fancy you dropping in Bats we were just talking about you."

"I'm not here to play games Joker... Where is the beast?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen it since I've been out of Arkham."

Batman looked at the toddler Joker held in his arms. "So it's true then? You and Harley have a child."

Joker nodded. "Surprised? I know I was." He laughed. Ace was clinging to her father tightly.

"I heard from a source that the beast is searching Gotham for the child. If you will allow her to stay with Ivy, I will take them to the bat cave and they will be safe there."

They both gave him a surprised look. Ivy looked at Joker. "J he's probably right. We are lucky it was him finding us first and not the beast. I promise I'll take good care of her while you rescue Harley and destroy the beast." She approached him to take Ace. He didn't want to let her go.

"Alright but if any harm comes her way I will kill you myself understand? I'm trusting you Bats to protect her."

"You got my word Joker, now stay put. I'll be back after I ensure they're safe. We can work together on this."

Joker jumped up and down. "Oh goody Bats! We are partners!"

"I wouldn't put it that far..." He got them in the car and rushed off.

...

Harley walked into the bathroom and cleaned herself up and took a warm shower. She slipped on some red jeans and a white tank top. She quickly placed her black boots on her feet and walked outside of the bedroom. She had been in there for nearly three days and wanted a change in scenery. She opened the door but was stopped by the same man who she was married to.

"And where do you think you are going my dear?" He asked.

"Outside. I'm tired of being in this room."

"It is not safe outside for you to be wandering alone. If you wish I will escort you?"

"That would be great thanks." She took his hand and they walked outside. "The moon is shining bright tonight. It's rather beautiful."

He pulled her close to him as they walked. "Yes but nothing is as beautiful as you are my dear. Where do you wish to go tonight?"

"Can we go to the docks? I would like to see the sea?"

"Of course we can." He kissed her palm and led her towards the ocean.

Joker stood waiting near the docks for Batman. He missed Harley and hoped that beast hadn't hurt her. He was ready to kill it. He heard footsteps and ducked behind a dumpster and observed as he seen Harley walking towards the water, hand in hand with that beast. He became jealous and furious. He waited until they reached the water before getting a closer look. He seen the beast sitting on the sand with Harley on his lap. His fists were ready to pound him. When he seen him kiss her that was all he could handle. He had to stop him. "Hey beasty boy! I believe you've got something of mine!" Joker stood at a safe distance.

The beast hissed and stood up. He pushed Harley behind him. His eyes glowing red.

"What's going on? Who is that man?" Harley stayed behind him.

"Don't worry about it love I'll take care of him. You just stay here."

Joker took a few steps closer towards them. "Harley! It's Mister J. Don't be afraid. I'm here to take you back home."

She backed up. "I don't know what you're talking about."

The beast grinned and looked at Joker.

"What have you done to her?"

"I took what was mine from the start. You were an awfully good servant Mister Joker but this lady is beyond strong. You however got caught and have proven useless."

Joker jumped up and landed directly in front of the beast. "No one steals from me and lives!"

The beast shoved him back and looked to Harley. "Run love and get safe. I will find you." She nodded and took off running. "Now where were we Joker..."

...

Harley ran fast towards where they came from. She turned to look back only to find herself grabbed from behind by a man in a black cape and mask. "Let me go!"

"Calm down Harley...I'm not going to hurt you."

She struggled against him. "Please let me go. Whoever you are... Let me go back to my husband and then I will tell him to let you live."

"Husband? Harley what has he done to you?" She continued to struggle against him and he had no choice but to drug her. Once she passed out he took her with him to the bat cave. He arrived and Ivy came walking out of a room.

"Well any sign of them?"

Batman opened the door and picked Harley up in his arms. "I found her running the street alone. She seems to be suffering from a type of amnesia. She doesn't know who I am and she is convinced she has a husband. That's all I know so far." He carried her to a couch and laid her down.

"Oh my god... What has he done to her?" Ivy stood over her and took her hand. She stared at the ring on her finger. "Hey what about this? This ring seems kinda funny."

Batman looked at it. It seemed to be glowing. "Take it off. It could be a tracking device." Ivy took it off and handed it to him. She pushed Harley's hair out of her face and wrapped a blanket around her.

Ace came crawling in the room with them. "Mama?"

Ivy picked her up. "Yes honey and she is resting. Batman what's going to happen to her?"

"Clearly the cure didn't work. I won't touch her this time but rather see what happens when she wakes up. Keep an eye on her. I have to find Joker." He jumped in the car and rushed off to find him.


End file.
